Harry The Hero Of Albion Naruto The NightSky Aura
by TheSilentJackofallTrades
Summary: For some odd mystery Harry Potter and Naruto Uzumaki switched places in mind but not body. Things will change, things are going to be different, because each have a power that the other awakened, and their original power. NOT GAY! Pairings undecided. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is a four way cross over. Really two stories intertwined. Naruto and Harry Potter trade minds, Naruto is the last hero of Albion Chakra (A passed down extremely watered down, evolved version of will.) and Will, and Harry is a muti-magic user. Aura and Magical core. (the secrets of the immortal Nicholas Flamel)

WARNING: Character death. Light Bashing. Dumbledore had no backbone but is brilliant and can kick ass in a fight. NOT GAY! Pairings undecided.

Naruto was looking for a scroll.

Not just any scroll, but the forbidden scroll.

Naruto, being the dumbass he was, was also stealing things he found that might be able to help him later.

He saw the forbidden scroll, but also saw three things next to it that looked just as important.

One was a metal plate thing; it was decorated with an odd seal on it, like an infinity symbol, but with crescents on the oval part. It was yellow and blue.

There was a little wooden box with the same symbol on it.

He saw a few old bags, old, but usable. He opened one, and looked inside, and saw a huge space.

!

He closed it, and realized what it was.

It was a hero bag! They held a huge amount of objects, all you had to do was reach in and pull out what you thought about! The secret to making them was lost a long time ago! And there were three right here….

He thought weapons. And pulled out a sword, a war hammer, a bow and quiver of arrows, an old looking crossbow with a quiver of bolts, a spear, a pair of daggers, some Gauntlets, and…An object that he gaped at.

A PISTOL! They have stopped being made ever since the invention of a jutsu that no one used anymore, but still taught about in class!

The jutsu stopped anything moving extremely fast that was also extremely small. Useless for anything BUT bullets. Knifes and blades just were too large, and did not move fast enough to be stopped by the jutsu.

ANUB were required to learn it though, as a requirement. It was able to stop needles if moving fast enough….

He shook his head. He reached in again, and pulled out a RIFLE, and a SHOTGUN.

He smirked. This was good! He put the weapons back in the bag, and touched the plate.

Naruto then saw light, felt like he was falling, then darkness.

SOMEWHERE WITH WAY TOO MUCH WHITE

Naruto woke up to see a black haired boy about his age trying to find a way out of the room they were in.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

The boy turned around, he had something on his face, a scar, and wore robes.

"I don't know, but bet it has something to do with the bloody stone." The boy said.

He reached out his hand. "Harry." Deep Green eyes looked straight into judging Deep Blue eyes, hoping that they would at least get along.

Naruto took it, and Harry helped him up. "Naruto."

HOGWARTS, DUNGEONS, FINAL STONE DEFENSE.

Then he knew everything the boy knew, and was in a room, in front of a man that Harry, and now Naruto hated.

Naruto clenched his fist. He knew what to do. He ran at the man, avoiding green spells, and started bashing his skull in, with a fire like thing burning the man known as Quirrell with each hit.

Naruto for some reason could not move like he should, so he stuck to the basics.

Naruto also noted that he was glowing a Dark black, with bright spots of white.

Once the man was a pile of ashes, a ghost like thing popped up, went through Naruto, and ran off.

'_Sort everything out when I get to Harry's dorm later'_ Naruto thought, looking at the mirror. It showed the young boy, Harry, but with the Hokage hat, and a harem of girls.

)0.0(

Harry's point of view.

)0.0(

Harry was forced to the mirror by Quirrell. The bloody fool gave into Voldamort, and was now his WILLING host.

And had just felt the stone in his pocket. He saw the mirror pull it out, wink, and put it back. He touched the stone in his pocket, and then he saw white.

SOMEWHERE WITH JUST TOO MUCH WHITE

Harry fell into a room somehow, and managed to not hit his head. A boy his age also fell, and hit his own head.

Harry looked at the boy, he was blond, and had whisker marks.

"What the fuck?" Harry sensed POWER in the boy, so he made sure not to touch him.

He grabbed his orange coat, and arranged him so he was sitting upright, the boy was alive, since he was breathing, but knocked out due to the fall.

He looked around, and started to look for a way out. He touched the walls, they were stone, just white stone.

He was still looking for a way out for about ten more minutes when the boy woke up.

"Where are we?" The boy asked. He seemed like he was in a hurry, just like him.

"I don't know, but bet it has something to do with the bloody stone." The Harry said, forgetting about the power the boy held, reached out his hand to said boy. "Harry." Naruto looked at him, unsure of wither or not to take his hand. Deep Blue eyes looking into Deep Green eyes. Judgeing. He passed.

The boy took it, and Harry helped him up. "Naruto."

IN KANOHA UNDER HOKAGE TOWER

Then he knew everything the boy knew, and was in a room, in front of a man that Naruto, and now Harry, loved like a grandfather, and knew what he had to do.

He transformed into a young girl knocking the old hokage out, and grabbed everything.

He ran to the clearing, where Naruto's teacher told Naruto to go.

He put scroll down and quickly learned how to do the shadow clone jutsu. This was easy! Magic was much harder to use.

He shook his head as He walked in the shed. He saw a mirror, and looked into it. It showed the young boy Naruto with blue markings.

"I am in Naruto's body? But how?"

He remembered them touching each other. "That must have done it somehow."

He tried to use chakra again, it was too easy. How was that? Naruto had horrid control and this WAS Naruto's body…_'Sort everything out when I get to Naruto's apartment later'_

)0.0(

NARUTO's POV

)0.0(

Naruto was in the infirmary, being fussed over by Madam Pomfray.

"Harry dear, you need to be more careful!" She said. He was tempted to break out of here.

He tried to search his new body for power, and found two. One was this 'magic' that was the norm. Then there was another, more like his chakra, but it was just a pool, not a stream. He started to circulate it like chakra, and he started feeling intense pain. He said nothing for fear of the women giving her more potions that tasted like shit, and he was not kidding himself there.

It would take about…to his guess at least, three hours to get this over with.

And old man that reminded Naruto of the Hokage walked up to him. He was Albus Dumbledore. Harry's 'hero'. Naruto could not believe things worked out that way.

Harry was abused, how come Dumbledore didn't save him then? After all, he would have at least checked up on him every now and then. He wanted Harry to suffer. That was his bet. It would be best not to tell him about the switch.

Naruto may be dumb, but he just saw Harry's life flash before him eyes. And he did NOT like what he saw.

"Ron, Hermione, please allow me and Dumbledore to have a privet conversation."

"Alright mate." Ron said from another bed, and Hermione closed Harry's curtain.

Naruto started the conversation.

"Ok, so what was your plan Dumbledore? Put up a first year against a teacher possessed by Voldamort? I know you had to do with my involvement somehow." Naruto said. Naruto had a theory.

"I don't know what you're talking about my boy. Now tell me what happened." Dumbledore deflected. Naruto renewed his attack.

"No, first I will tell you how I know you manipulated me."

"Fine then." Dumbledore said tiredly. He gets this speech every now and then from fools. He hoped that Harry would NOT read the history books on the first great wizarding war.

"By placing me with the Dursleys, you made sure that I was a certain way, and not a spoiled little fucker. By having Hagrid save me, you had him tell me about you, to make me follow your every order later, thinking that I owed you later." Harry said. Dumbledore looked alarmed. And harry continued before he could defend himself.

"But that was just a theory. What really gets me thinking was the fact that I WARNED Professor McGonagall about what will happen, and she sent you a letter. You would have gotten here in time, even with a little time to spare. Professor McGonagall would have been prepared to stop me, and would have set up a guard or something at the door, maybe even take a peek to see if anything went wrong. But nothing was there. That was my first hint. The next was how easy the obstacles were. Me, Hermione, and Ron were almost the perfect match to defeat them. The only thing we would have to worry about would be the troll, but Quirrell defeated it for us earlier."

Dumbledore shifted uneasily.

Naruto was dead on.

"Alright, since I am right," Dumbledore gave him another look. "You know what I am talking about! Your earlier body language spoke paragraphs of your intentions. Now speak up or never have my trust again." Naruto said.

Dumbledore could not take that stare, the accusations that were dead on, and the betrayed tone in Harry's voice. He caved, and spilled the beans. "Harry my boy, it is true. I did do everything to you to make you a better man. I could not risk you becoming a dark lord. I also could not risk you dying. I also wanted you to become a hero for the light, and this was a trial that I set up for you. I also had a plan to make the next war less violent. I found a way to make them mesh together almost perfectly." He did not want to go any further, but he still had to tell Harry about Voldamort, and he also had to know what Harry thought about what he just said.

Naruto thought it over.

"You're going to give us bad teachers so only the exceptional students can really fight. Voldamort would not teach for shit, and it gave you the chance to give me your test." Naruto said, remembering that his education was put down at the academy so he would not learn much.

"How did you know?" Dumbledore was glad that Harry was understanding.

"I'm just that good." Naruto said, slightly bragging. Ok, he was bragging full on, but that's not the point.

The man had his twinkle eyes on, and it annoyed Naruto slightly.

"Ok, so what's up with Voldamort? You obviously think he is coming back. Why did he come after me in the first place? How did he turn into that thing?"

"Voldamort was once a young boy called Tom Riddle. He grew up almost like you did, but he did not care for anyone. You do, so I don't worry about that. Yes, he will come back again for the third time. He came after you because of your parents."

Naruto studied Dumbledore. Yup, that was a lie. "Nope, not a bit. He came for a different reason. Quit it with the lies, truth. NOW." Naruto said with slight anger.

"Alright Harry, alright. But before I tell you, you must take a wizarding oath that you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you, or what I already told you to anyone that I do not approve of first." Dumbledore said.

Naruto raised the wand, and spoke. "I swear upon my magic that I will not reveal what I learned from Albus Dumbledore to anyone that he doesn't approve of first."

"Alright, I will start by saying that the reason your family went into hiding is the reason that Voldamort targeted you. A prophesy was made, determined that you will be the one who will defeat Voldamort. It said you are his equal, his only equal. So you went into hiding, and Lily Potter, your mother, did a blood magic on you, making it impossible for anyone to hurt you so long as you were loved by blood." Dumbledore said.

"My relatives don't love me."

"I know that harry. But your aunt does. Deep down, she does. I read her mind with a power known as Legilimency. I have to go and read her mind again, but I suspect that she is losing that love, and that you spent a bit of your mother love. You have enough of your mother's love to survive a single low powered killing curse. You have the same amount of your aunts love, you must stay for another year there at lease. You must go back to the Dursleys to soak up your aunts love, and maybe get your cousin to start loving you too. This will allow you to survive the killing curse." Dumbledore said seriously.

"You WANT me to get hit by the curse?" Naruto asked. It's a curse that fucking kills. Of course its not safe to get hit by it, even with blood wards! And that's assuming that they were effective enough to block it.

"Yes. Voldamort, when he killed your mother, embedded a little of his soul into you. I don't know how, but I have a few theories. But no matter any of them, only he can destroy his own soul shard in this case. I will not act upon it until I find out what he did to split his soul, and look further into it all."

"So…you have a valid reason for putting me with child abusers." Naruto said, remembering the beatings from Vernon, the fist fights with Dudley, and the harsher beatings whenever Harry managed to do damage to Dudley.

"Yes Harry, if you having a chance in the fight of your life isn't worth it, then god knows what is." Dumbledore said tiredly.

"Well then, go jump off a bridge. The next time they try to beat me I will beat them into the ground, just like I did Quirrell." Naruto said.

"You can't use magic outside of school harry…" Dumbledore said, trying to stop that thought right there.

"Dumbledore, is there a way for you to see my memories?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. You have one that you want me to see?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Naruto said dryly. Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

"When you're ready, think of the memory." Dumbledore moved his arm around, getting in a better, more relaxed position, and got ready.

"First swear an oath that you will not reveal what I am about to show you to anyone without my permission."

Dumbledore gave the oath, thinking that it would just be a show of what happened down there.

Naruto thought of the tests, how they got past them, then what happened between Harry and Quirrell, and then skipped what happened to him and Harry, and concentrated on the one way fist fight that Naruto had with Quirrell.

Naruto spoke. "Ready!" Dumbledore did a spell, and a long white thing came out of Naruto's skull.

"Well harry, this is interesting…" He saw the head master put the white thing in a bottle, then put the bottle to his eye, and turn it upside down.

Dumbledore was not surprised until near the end.

"Harry, how did you do that? You're no fighter! Voldamort never learned how to properly fight, so he could not have manipulated you, how did you learn?"

"Beats me, just understand that I will use my new found MUGGLE defense on them if they try anything on me." Naruto said, grinning on the inside.

"Harry my boy, revenge is…" Dumbledore said, trying to reason with him.

"Not an option. But self defense is." Naruto said slight annoyed that Dumbledore would think that self defense was revenge.

Self defense is the ability to make sure that yourself and the people around you don't get hurt by an attacker or attackers.

"Very well. Sleep well, and remember you oath." Dumbledore said, and he started to walked out.

"And you yours." Naruto shot back.

Dumbledore stiffened, relaxed, and continued walking.

Dumbledore opened the curtains, and removed the privacy spell around the little area he put up, and left him.

"Harry! What was that about!"

"What we been though down there. Can't reveal anything else though, wizarding oath."

"Harry! Wizarding oaths are nothing to take lightly!" Scolded Hermione.

"Oh SHUT UP!" Naruto said. "If I can't take one with ALBUS DUMBLEDORE then who can I?" Naruto asked, knowing that this girl will have to give that point to Harry. Him. Naruto.

Damn this body thing is odd, people calling him Harry. He was Naruto damn it!

"Ah…Well, I…" Hermione shut up then.

Naruto decided right then and there that he would HATE this place. It was a fucking school!

Naruto was thinking about the homework, the classes, his enemy's, and all of that while the odd power that was like Chakra was making itself into a coil in his body, slowly but surely. Then he remembered one thing.

He was leaving soon to go bully the bullies! Little to no school for a summer long here we come!

)0.0(

HARRY's POV

)0.0(

Harry shook his head. He was reading the scroll, learning about one jutsu, walked outside, tried to use it a few times, got it down, and went to another.

Harry honestly thought that this was odd. Why was he here? How did he have photographic memory?

Naruto did not have it, nor did Harry. But now Harry, (Or was it Naruto?) had it.

He would think of a previous jutsu, and be able to do it, even if Harry was not really even trying.

Maybe it had to do with the blue markings?

Oh well.

After learning half the scroll, and not even bothering about the sealed items, since he already had his arms full with the stuff Naruto found earlier.

Harry was wondering if he could do magic.

He tried to, but couldn't. He would have to use seals perhaps?

He realized that he was thinking chakra.

He shook his head, and felt around for magic. HE found something LIKE magic, next to the chakra, and something like the chakra, but evil.

Harry left that alone.

He touched the thing like magic, and then tried to use it to do a spell.

SUCCESS! He did not even have to say it out loud, or anything like that! Just think and point!

He fired a simple red sparkle spell at the ground that time.

He tried to use elements, but couldn't. "Great…" He tried charms and transfiguration, but found that they worked. "That's good…" He tried curses, and found that they worked.

He then packed everything up, which took about ten minutes, and thought about where that damned teacher was.

He saw two golden lines leading away, one directly in front of him, and another to the right, but still in front of him.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled.

"Hey sensei" Harry said, knowing how Naruto felt about this man. Practically family.

He looked like he was about to yell again, but stopped, and looked closer. "Naruto…what happened to you?"

Harry remembered the blue markings.

"I don't know. It just happened. Hey Mizuki sensei!" Harry yelled, when he saw the man on the tree, looking down on them.

The man in question was about to attack, but when Harry yelled out; he stopped, and jumped down. Time to switch tactics.

"Naruto, give me the scroll, Iruka, I think you can handle getting Naruto to the Hokage while I bring this back to the scroll room."

"Sorry Mizuki, but the Hokage wanted both to be presented to him. We will take both to him." He stopped talking to Mizuki, turning his back to him, and talked to Naruto. "You have a lot explaining to do baka!"

"Why? I passed the test, Mizuki sensei told me…" Harry stopped, when he saw Mizuki stab Iruka in the sweet spot, stunning him stopping all movement for a moment.

Harry got into a fighting position Naruto knew. "What's going on Mizuki?" Harry asked, he was thinking of the stunning spell, getting ready to shoot it at his teacher.

"Do you want to know why everyone hates you?" Mizuki asked.

Harry did not really care that much. Naruto would have, but Harry was used to having heavy world changing things hit him.

When Mizuki saw him not answer, he spoke again.

"The reason why everyone hates you is because you are the Kyubbi! The monster that ruined Konoha! The fourth Hokage sealed you into a boy, and you took over his soul! You truly are a monster!"

Harry ignored this man's words, and blasted the spell at him, he dodged.

"HA! You can use you demonic red blasts, but they are too slow!"

Harry did a mass shadow clone, and they all started to do various moves, and spells to knock him out.

Iruka was trying to say something, and Naruto walked up to him, and pulled out the blade. Iruka fell.

"Well Naruto, I am going to die…You pass…you're a ninja." He said, feeling the pull of death, his life was ebbing away from him. The sweet spot hit is liver, making a large amount of blood loss, and his body was about to go into shock.

"NO!" Harry yelled. This man, was almost all Naruto had in the world, Harry saw this man as a person worth saving because of it.

Harry didn't know any spells to heal. He could do nothing but out pressure to the wound.

Then five people walked into the clearing.

The Hokage, his two advisers, a man in bandages, and a lady in a hood.

The lady in the hood walked up to Iruka, touched him, and Iruka spoke.

"Naruto…I see now. I see the future. You make me proud. Good bye." Iruka said, and died.

"I could not save him. Death already claimed him, he was just given a moment to say good bye, because he was a good person." The lady said, and started to walk back to the Hokage.

"What did you do to him…" Harry said...feeling the memories of Naruto and Iruka effect him, bringing tears.

"I let him see the future. The most likely of three paths. In two, you were worth being proud of. In the last you become the monster he so wanted dead once upon a time. His faith in you that you will not become such a fiend gives you strength, remember him." She did not even turn around when she said it. She finally did when she reached the Hokage.

"Naruto, I must talk with you about several things that happened tonight." The Hokage said, part of his face slightly stained red still. Mostly the lower part of his nose, mouth and chin.

"And you're the one telling me…" Harry muttered. He did not want to see Iruka die. He let Naruto down.

He will make it up to him somehow.

)0.0(

Sorry about killing off Iruka. But I just beat Fable 3 once again, this time being a good two shoes instead of evil. So touching...(Ya...right...)

I think that I will put this story up for adoption if I feel like it. I need to focus on my other stories. Please PM me or review, I need to have my errors pointed out to me in order to fix things and become a better writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Well ladies and thugs, here is the next installment of HtHoA & NtNSA

o}{o

Naruto was walking to his compartment on the Hogwarts express. He was having trouble with magic, and was angry that he couldn't practice.

He started to think about what all happened.

He was living in another world, with a different money system, and a bigoted class system.

He was annoyed by Hermione, and but got relatively well along with Ron.

Then again, Hermione was like Sakura...but Harry thought of her more like a sister already. Wow.

That made him stop in his tracks.

_OH NO!_

_What if THAT is why Sakura doesn't like me! Am **I** the dumb little brother! no, no, no, no, NO! This explain so much!_

_Ok, ok, calm down...people are staring._

And people were, they opened there compartments, wondering where the odd feeling was coming from, and saw one Harry Potter full of power, nearly visible...

Thus even more hero worship then what he got at the last school feast...

FLASHBACK IN WORLD OF NO RAMEN!

Naruto was siting at the feast angry.

_NO FUCKING RAMEN! HOW DARE THEY!_

Ron was looking at harry oddly, wondering what was wrong. Yeah, they lost the cup apparently, but they were alive after beating Quarrel possessed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Hermione was looking at Harry oddly also, because of his out burst earlier. She thought she had him more or less whipped.

"Harry mate, whats wrong, why are you glaring at your plate? The feast hasn't even began." Ron asked, letting his curiosity take over his natural sense of survival.

Naruto didn't respond immediately, until he realized that Ron was talking to him.

_RIGHT! In this world, Harry = Naruto. Got to remember that..._

"Ah...sorry about that, I was thinking about losing the cup because of Snape's bull shit." Naruto said, making up a quick lie.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled at harry.

"Hermione, he's a dick!" Ron said quickly, defending Harry.

"Mr. Potter..." A voice drawled...

"The bastard is right behind me, isn't he." Naruto said.

Snape was indeed behind him, but it was all a matter of poor timing on all of their parts.

Snape had to go to the bathroom, and he heard what Naruto said about him as he was coming back.

"Detention, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, for cheek, and Detention Miss Granger for allowing such behavior from your peers." He said, then whipped to the high table, grease flinging off and hitting Naruto's plate.

Naruto got up, plate in hand, while Hermione was fuming, and Ron glaring AK's into Snape's back. Once Hermione saw what was about to happen, she yelled out to Naruto. "Harry! NO!"

Naruto ignored, and yelled at Snape.

"Hey, grease bucket! If you have something to say to me, say it to my face, AND apologize for flinging that grease onto my plate, He-who-won't-take-a-shower!" Naruto said mockingly.

The Hall was quiet, no one could believe that any student would be calling Snape out on his disgusting habit, his greased up hairdo.

Snape turned around, and GLARED.

"Professor Snape, calm down..." Dumbledore began.

Snape pulled out his wand, started shooting rather dark curses at Naruto, screaming "Just like your damned father!" or "Die you miserable little swine!" and other such things.

Naruto just dodged them, easily avoiding them, shooting off _Flipendo_ at Snape, who popped up a rather powerful shield given how strong the knockback jinx looked this time. The knockback jinx that Naruto was shooting was powerful enough to fling a person across a soccer field, so of course Snape put up a very strong shield. Naruto knew his 'chakra' like power was not fully devolved yet, so he only used a little bit of it, charged in as soon as an opening came up, and nailed Snape in the gut, stunning him for a moment, then took his wand, and jumped back, pointing both wands at Snape. It was all over in about ten seconds. Snape glared at 'Harry', and said one more thing before being knocked out by Dumbledore from behind.

"Is that all Potter? Oh, I bet your parents would be so proud to have such a weak child that has to steal their opponents wand to win, but in case you forgot, I don't need one to teach you a lesson!" He was about to take a step towards Naruto who was already saying the knockback jinx, when Dumbledore ended it.

Dumbledore sighed. He told Snape to get over his grudges, and that being a greaser was not very sanitary for a potions master. But he simplify didn't have the heart to force Snape to choose to do the right thing to do, nor fire him because of it. But now he had no choice.

He would have to make Snape his personal assistant of the Chief Warlock in the government building, he can not work for Hogwarts anymore given how much damage he caused, how many student he just hurt that would need to go to the hospital, and the fact that he did this in order to KILL a student of Hogwarts, and not just any student, but Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. He would vouch for him, and say that due to poor ventilation in the dungeons, potion fumes caused his disrupt over reaction and his over zealous anger.

Dumbledore levitated all of the injured students to himself, and appareated to the hospital immediately, then came back, grabbed Professor Sprout , and went the the hospital again, then came back, announcing that Professor Sprout would not be attending this evening, for obvious reasons, that Snape was now fired, and to remain calm for a moment.

Dumbledore grabbed Snape, telaported away, came back, and announced that he was in jail for attacking a student, and injuring several other students, and that an investigation about why this happened.

Naruto yelled up at Dumbledore when he turned swiftly to return to his seat.

"Hey, what about the detentions that Snape gave us just a moment ago at the table? Its pretty clear now that he gave us them for no reason."

Dumbledore looked at Naruto, shook his head, and spoke. "Well , If you would return to your seat, I will answer a few questions before giving my speech and a few announcements."

Naruto walked back to his seat, and Hermione was having a panic attack about what 'Harry' just did.

Ron was staring at him, bug eyed. Clearly, that was the most ballsy thing he has ever seen. meh, Wimps.

"Former Professor Snape, is often put under fumes from strong potions, and it is a requirement to become a Potions Master that you be able to handle them. But every now and then, the stress of teaching, past grudges, and spur of the moment feelings, along with lack of a sexual life get to someone of Snapes position, and on days where he must deal with more potions that are stronger then usual, people like Formal Professor Snape react very negatively. I will not excuse Former Professor Snapes actions, but do not condemn him either. I did not fire him for attack student, I fired him for being unable to be professional about his job. Count this as a warning to all of you who excel at potions, do not make the same mistake as Former Professor Snape. You must not make too many potions, and you must make sure to get plenty of fresh air, and to go to a medical professional once a month to clean your system of any potion fumes that may be trapped in your system."

Dumbledore continued, answering 'Harry's' question.

"And to answer your question , Detentions do not carry over to next year unless I see it fit to do so. This is clearly not so in this case, since Former Professor Snape was under the influence of Strong potion fumes. And to prevent Miss. Grangers question, we can not hold you over the summer, and as for graduation, not unless I see it fit, and if I see it fit, I will normally make the person in question repeat the school year, and if they refuse, due to being of age, or parents recommendation, they would not receive their Graduation certificate."

Naruto and Hermione nodded in satisfaction, and Dumbledore continued.

"Now, normally I would be declaring Slytherin to be the winner..." Cheering from Slytherin table. "HOWEVER." Dumbledore said, grinning.

"I remember a bet that the four heads of house's made, I do believe that the hugglepuffs win that bet, on which teacher would leave the school this year. We are not allowed to bet on the defense against the dark arts teacher, but normally we lose a teacher in one way or another. Normally no one wins the bet, and it has been 25 years since anyone has won, until a few moments ago. Former Professor Snape bet upon Professor McGonnagal, due to her strict views, and she bet upon, then, Professor Snape due to his harsh attitude. The Bet was 125 points, so Slytherin loses 125 points, and Gryffindor earns 125 points. Also, according to the Hogwarts: a history, I must punish Harry Potter with deduction in points for insulting a teacher, multiple times, and disrupting the feast. And yes, it counts because Snape was still a professor until he showed that he could not be professional about his work. However, I also must reward Harry for uncovering Former Professor Snape of his unprofessional conduct, and he also deserves points for battle prowess, and showing how to take care of a superior wizard in combat. I also must reward Ravanclaw for one of their seventh year students for correctly dealing with a blood freezing hex upon a Hufflepuff."

He let that sink in for a moment.

"Last place...Slytherin, at 322 points." That table was in disbelief, they couldn't believe it

"Third place...Hufflepuff, at 352 points." Claps, they knew they were going to be third this year anyway.

"Second Place...Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor at 451 points." They were all quite.

One person yell out a question.

"How dose that work?"

"You did not take into account the points I took as punishment, and the points I gave as reward. I gave 25 points to Ravanclaw for the proper treatment of the blood Freezing hex, and I took 51 points from Gryffindor for the multiple offenses. Giving 30 points for revealing Snape, 30 points for defeating a superior foe, and five points for standing up to a authority figure. For those of you that are not suited towards math, that is for Gryffindor: 312. 125 + 30 + 30 + 5 - 51 = 451. And Ravenclaw: 426 + 25 = 451. Slytherin: 472 - 125 = 322"

There were murmurers and everyone didn't know what to do, Hermione raised her hand, and Dumbledore called her.

"Sir, according to Hogwarts a history, when the house cup in in a tie, The two house's compete for it in a duel, the last person to earn points are the duelers, and they have a second to back them up. They can only lose by disqualification, giving up, or by knock out. The winner of the duel gets one hundred points or their house."

"Indeed Miss Granger, indeed. However, it is not the type of duel you would be used to, it is with Wizard staffs. Weaker, but more physically combat oriented."

"That's not fair! Harry is so small!" Fred yelled out.

Dumbledore kept on going though, thinking one thing. _HA! If Harry Potter loses I will never have another lemon drop!_

"Choose your seconds, they must be from your house, and stand at the ready, as I summon the Staffs." Dumbledore said, then he snapped his fingers, an elf came, and he muttered a few words to it, and it popped away.

"Will Bitchalot? Your second?" Dumbledore asked the older Ravenclaw.

He chose a Prefect from his house, and they started to talk strategy.

"Harry Potter? Your second?"

"I would like..." Naruto thought for a moment. The twins were out, they would argue and try to impersonate each other...the only male, strong person he knew that he might be able to trust in a fight was...

"Oliver Wood, I chose Oliver Wood." Naruto said, grinning, Oliver wanted to give the Ravenclaw's a beat down for winning the quidditch cup this year.

The house elf popped back, and gave Dumbledore the two staffs.

"Take your staffs..."

Naruto took one, and dumbledore shot two red sparkles on the floor, and told them to stand on them.

Dumbledore shot off a spell, enclosing the two in a dome, that dissipated a moment later.

"That was an out of bounds spell, so if either of you get out of bounds, you lose, and your second must take over for the rest of the match. A final win can only happen if you knock your opponent out." Dumbledore declared.

Then told them to bow, and at the count of three, 'duel'.

Naruto jumped backwards immediately, because the guy was swinging like a madman at Naruto.

Naruto, using a little bit of his chakra like ability, did shadow clone jutsu discretely, after waving his wand, and flowing his magic while thinking about shadow clone jutsu.

The problem with this is, that chakra is more potent then magic. Magic is harder to control.

But Naruto has Harry's control over magic, so he over spent.

Latin words just rolled off his tongue.

"umbra clone!" Naruto yelled.

A few clones just come into existence, and started to attack the Ravenclaw like they were suicidal.

Que the sounds of the fourth wall breaking, jaws hitting the floor, and happy crickets.

Silence...and gaping sounds. "Wah, how, What?"

This was a problem, for Naruto after wards, because once the clones slammed the guy out of bounds, he called wood over to give him a turn, and turned off his chakra clones.

His magic clones that he did not disappear, so Naruto waved his wand, thinking go, shoo!

They wouldn't poof.

"Um, dumbledore? Can you help me here?" Naruto said.

"Your spell harry, you must know the counter spell to turn them off before they get a mind of their own, or some such thing?"

"Exstinguo umbra Clones?" Oliver suggested.

Naruto tried that, didn't work.

"Same wand work that it took to get them Harry." Professor Flitwick said tiredly.

"Oh! Right!" Naruto siad quickly, and did as told by Wood and Flitwick, and the clones were gone.

Oliver took the staff from naruto, nodded to him, and stood at the ready as the Prefect was also getting ready.

When told to go, they started to whack at each other, wood having the upper hand easily with all of the hard work he did in Quidditch made him muscled, like a swimmer.

Then the Perfect started to use spells, mostly low grade second year spells.

Oliver seemed to be losing after a while, but didn't have a scratch on him, he was just nearly kicked out of the dome a few times. The Prefect looked like he just got attacked by a troll's kid going though puberty.

Oliver needed to come up with an idea, he was losing strategy wise in this case.

Well, as a few muggle students say, time for a Hail Mary pass.

Oliver had an idea, and it was not a very good one.

He tried to cast a bludgeoning curse used on Bludgers , on his opponents Staff. Yup, not good at all.

Now, this is a high-mid ranked spell, being channeled though an object that can only handle high end low ranked spells at best.

That is a whole class of difference.

This is what happened.

Wood's staff cast the spell on its self, and the staff lost the ability to use magic any more, but the staff was still effected by the spell.

Wood tossed it at his opponent after getting hit by his own staff, and his opponents staff a few times.

The Prefect was then staff fighting a floating staff with no user, forcing him on defense.

And Oliver was unarmed, and should have lost right their, except that his spell was still in play, and technically not disarmed, but using magic from a distance.

The curse used on the staff gives the object a mind of its own, a mind that says...I AM GOIN'A BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU, AND YOUR GOING TO BE MY BITCH! YOU GOT THAT?

It also normally attacks the closest person to it, so it was doing its job.

He could try and attack him with his fists, but then the staff might attack him instead.

The Prefect did a first year knockback jinx at Wood, while defending from the onslaught of the staff. The Prefect's spell hit the tiles that Wood was standing on, and the Prefect cursed, and after two minuets of this happening, The Prefect found out something.

Wood was always on the other side of the arena, trying to stay away from the staff, and him.

The Prefect was very smart, and he found out how to use this as an advantage.

The Prefect moved around until Wood was standing on the tiles that he hit with the knockback jinx.

Then he cast the first year levitation charm, and Wood fell out of bounds.

Ravenclaw cheered, they had a chance!

Gryffindor was not so happy.

Naruto entered the dome, and Dumbledore canceled the spell on the staff,and spoke.

"I am sorry dear boy, but you must fight with this staff, as it is against the rules to change staffs." Naruto's eyebrows twitched.

Naruto now had to fight with a staff without the ability to use magic, or his chakra like ability due to it hurting too much to use it when ever, against this guy, who beat wood.

Should be easy.

"Ok, piece of cake." Naruto said sarcastically.

He would have to rely mostly on the strength of Harry's body, and deal with glasses which were now barely working.

Naruto did have an advantage with his experience, and the fact that Wood really gave the prefect a harsh beating, along with the Bludger staff.

Naruto heard Ravenclaw cheering, and Gryffindor muttering. They think he had no chance.

Heh, time to show them not to mess with Naruto Uzumaki...Or Harry Potter being possessed by him at least.

The two were told to begin, and Naruto started to attack getting past the Prefects defense about as well as Wood did. Naruto used experience, Wood used brute force.

Naruto was not taking any blows from magic, since he was dodging them all. He was aiming for the head as many times as possible, since repetitive hits can cause a knockout. He did nail a few good body hits when the Prefect covered his head way too much, come on, you got to keep them guessing.

The Prefect tossed his staff down, tried to pick up naruto, and throw him out of the dome.

I say tried, because he did not succeed.

Naruto threw his staff at the Prefect, right in the face, and started to throw a furry of punches and kicks at the Prefect, and popped the prefects offending arm out of its socket when it tried to grab him.

The crowd oooed, shesssed, and Ah!ed in the right places.

Naruto then pressed his foot on the Prefects back, as he tried to crawl to his staff to use a few minor healing charms.

"Ok, give up, or I toss you out of the dome after beating you a bit more." Naruto said.

The guy tried to flip around, but Naruto had him just right, and pressed on a nerve near the kidney, paralyzing him momentarily.

he put the guys arm behind his back, and the guy talked.

"How? Your just a kid..." He muttered.

"A kid that can kick your ass apparently." Naruto replied. Wow, English made it sound more bad ass, but made everything less suspenseful...English was more direct, but a little more confusing, but since Harry knew it, Naruto knew it.

Naruto stood him up after stomping on the nerve again, and with the Prefects hands behind his back, walked the more or less paralyzed Prefect to the edge of the dome, and 'THIS IS SPARTA' kicked him out once the Prefect regained most of his movement, and spun around to deal with Naruto.

The Gryffindors cheered, and so did the Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws were yelling the whole time that Naruto had the Prefect pinned, and stunned, the Slytherins didn't cheer, but they gave a polite clap. They lost the cup, lost their teacher, and lost a lot of dignity to Harry Potter.

"I am proud to announce Gryffindor as the winner of this years house cup." Dumbledore announced.

As the participants got back to their seats, and two Ravenclaws had healing charms done to them by Dumbledore, and then Dumbledore tapped on his glass.

"Before we began to eat, let us remember the students in the hospital who missed this occasion. Now let the feast begin."

The banners turned gold and red, and the plates and silverware all turned into gold, and the cups and napkins all turned a bright shade of red.

"OI! What about my clean plate?" Naruto asked no one. It still had grease.

A plate magically appeared, and the dirty plate dissipated into nothingness.

"Ah...Never mind." He muttered.

"Harry! How did you do that? I didn't know you could fight!" A few people said, and started to crowd him.

Naruto was getting annoyed, and Ron was looking darkly at Naruto, and Naruto gave him a look of 'Later.'

Naruto normally would be basking in this attention, but it didn't feel right...this was not his world, and Harry didn't like attention.

Damit! Harry was rubbing off on him!

Eww...that sounded wrong.

What he meant was, Harry's personality was affecting him.

BACK TO THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!

Naruto was at his compartment with Hermione, Ron, Oliver, Neville, and some chick were already inside when he was finished thinking about what happened.

"Harry, time for you to explain where you learned how to do that, and why you have been acting so brash after the incident." Hermione declared.

Naruto shuffled. This was his nice little sister type person demanding the truth.

"Umm, after the incident, I don't know why, but I was able to fight. That is all!" Naruto said hurriedly.

"Harry." Hermione said dangerously.

"Hermione, stop. I bet the reason why he can't say anything is because he is under oath." Ron said, for once sounding intelligent.

"I know that, but he is out friend! Don't we have a right to know?" Hermione said, absolutely sure of herself.

"No..." Ron said. "Once someone makes an oath, everyone not involved loses the right to know. They taught this at school Hermione, don't you remember?"

"Pish-posh. That is a pure blood myth." Hermione said, pressing the matter.

"Hermione, you don't get it do you? Its written in magic itself. Once they make an oath, they are bound by magic. It's no longer our business." Oliver said, slightly annoyed by Hermione.

"Really? I thought..." Hermione stopped short, when she saw the pointed look by Oliver.

"Hermione?" Oliver began.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, wondering what Oliver had to say.

"Shut up. You don't know what your talking about yet." Oliver said, then continued. "Read it up, use multiple sources, then get an opinion. I am going to guess, and say you read the pure blood explanation on how oaths came about?" Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Then you didn't like what they did, and the pompous attitude they had? And that was one of the few books on the matter that you studied?" Wood said, like he was talking about the weather.

"No...I didn't like the views that they had. But I did start to read a book that talked about the dangers of oaths. That is why I tried to warn Harry about the oath he took." she replied, now unsure.

"Well then, guess what? Even the other races agree with what they say, but with minor differences. A race can affect magic itself when done in harmony, and Wizards needed a way for people to keep promises, this was one of the ways. Also, never take anything in magic for granted, except one. 'For every rule of magic there is an exception, however rare.' end quote."

"Who said that?" Ron asked.

"Gellert Grindelwald , before he became a dark lord, in his only written book, his journal." Oliver said, and Hermione gaped.

A girl on woods shoulder spoke up.

"Oh, don't act all surprised. Every powerful wizard who is comparable with Dumbledore in intelligence is bound to figure out a few things that normal people can not." then she tried to get back to sleep.

"Who is she again?" Ron asked.

"Oh, just Wood's girlfriend for this year. She's cool, if a bit grumpy when tired." Nevile said, looking at his Toad.

He then grabbed his leg, and let loose a sharp hiss in pain.

"Damn right I am grumpy. Come on Oliver, lets go to another compartment where its more quiet." she pocketed her wand, and they, wood and Miss. Grumpy, left.

"Ok, So...Harry can't tell us what happened. Wood is giving out some wood right now, and Hermione lost an argument. Now I have seen everything." Ron said, getting whacked over the head by Hermione.

"Bad Ron, we don't use sexual references." Hermione said. Neville laughed a little, and Naruto was wondering why Neville was even here, yeah they helped Neville out a few times, but they also took him out when they entered the chamber.

He wasn't going to bring it up, it wasn't up to him. Ron didn't mind him, and Hermione liked having someone who can listen to reason.

I guess that he wanted to be apart of the group?

Oh well, technically he was never a part of the group either.

Naruto heard the door open, and he turned to look. It was a bunch of Slytherin's of different year mixes. A few seventh years were there, and all of the Slytherin prefects. That is six of them. At least forty in all.

"Ah...Hello?"

They pointed their wands into the room, and one, a prefect, started to rant about him paying for what he did to the Slytherins.

"Hermione?" Naruto asked quietly, giving a quick wave.

She swished her wand quickly, and the door closed on their arms, giving a few satisfying, yet mentally wincing sounds of bones breaking.

Naruto did the shadow clone jutsu with his chakra like power, and they were ready to fight, and maybe shoot spells since they had wands. A few slammed into the door, holding it closed as the Slytherins started to try and force their way in.

"Neville, Ron, once I let the asshole in, my clones will fight, once you get an opening, start firing the knockback jinx into the Slytherins, I will be making clones, Hermione, your with me, use the levitation charm to hold stuff at body level, this will get in their wa-"

He was interrupted as the door blew off its railing, and the clones started to fight, the first two rows of clones jumping in a dishing out punches, the next shooting of the knockback jinx, not doing any real damage, but hurting and disarming a few of the enemy.

The clones started to fall, they were out matched because of the numbers, and because they were fighting stronger opponents. But they did get in a few good hits, beating the enemy.

Naruto replenished the clones, but after a while, the clones were just dying off in poofs of smoke when getting hit by several colorful spells.

"Guys! DO SOMETHING!" Naruto yelled.

Ron was the first to act, he threw a book into the mix, hogwarts of history, a very heavy book, slamming into the head of a Slytherin, then the other two started shooting spells.

Naruto honestly didn't know what to do, at this rate, they WOULD lose. He simply didn't know enough magic or jutsu to withstand this many spells in a up close and personal fight, and he didn't have anything to switch with in an emergency, like the killing curse, like he THINKS he just saw used on a clone. And his strength would mean nothing when getting hit by anything worse then a stunner.

Then the train stopped, and everyone slid towards the hallway.

Naruto was the first to get his bearings, the same with his clones, and they started to knock out a few of the enemy. Once the fight was back on track, and Naruto had pushed them back out of the compartment, and into the hallway, he saw that several Prefects, the Head Boy and Girl, and a few students were shooting stunners at the Slytherins, and his clones. He had the clones near the prefects dispel, and had his clones closer to himself cover his back as he went to the compartment.

"The Prefects are here, and they are taking care of the rest of the mess..." Naruto then noticed that Hermione was preparing a spell.

"Accio Slytherin wands!" She said loudly.

Only two came to her.

"Humm. these are the two from the Slytherins that I took out..."

"Hermione, you can use Accio!" Ron proclaimed. "That's Brilliant!"

"You guys try, and do the same as I did." She then showed them the motion, and then described the feeling, and corrected them a few times. The sounds of battle were still going on and five clones were standing guard.

They did, and Naruto got it after the third try, about half of the wands came to him.

Ron and Neville got it after five tries, and they got one and two respectively.

"Humm. Its as I thought, these wands are from people that you beat..." Hermione said.

The Prefects then got to the compartment, and the head boy yelled at the clones.

"Stand down, I will talk with Mr. Potter on this matter."

A clone looked at Naruto, and Naruto nodded. The clones parted for the head Boy and Girl, and two Prefects. The rest were sorting though the Slytherins, and taking care of the wounded.

"Well, this would explain why the Slytherin prefects never showed up." The head boy said, kicking one of the Slytherin Prefects still in the room. He saw the pile of wands on the floor, and ordered his little group to collect the wands of the people out side of the compartment.

"Well Mr. Potter, you sure did a number on these guys..." The Head Girl said.

"Well, when a mob comes and tries to attack, people with any kind of power tend to fight back at frantically as possible." Naruto said, remembering the times where he used chakra as a child to defend himself before even knowing what he was using. In that kind of environment, where you do not have parents or adults to look after you, and they let the bully's who are three feet bigger then the person being bullied have their way, things tend to get nasty.

Don't get me wrong, the adults did nothing to him personally, and did not even encourage it, but the fact is that they LET shit happen to him. And the bullies knew they would not get in trouble for attacking him. New punching bag anyone? Not this Uzumaki Naruto, no thank you. He survived, and fought back.

"yeah, I am just wondering how you survived this..." A Hufflepuff prefect asked/said.

"He used that damned clone move." A Ravenclaw prefect said. The same one that naruto beat in the final battle

"And the knockback jinx, yes." Naruto said.

"And your fist Harry." Neville reminded.

"And feet." A slytherin who was not knocked out muttered in the background.

"And head..."

"And somehow his elbows and knees..."

"And he even used his wand to stab with at my...AH! My ass! I don't get it, he stabbed me, left the wand their, and now its gone! I am bleeding out of my ass! Someone use a healing charm on me! Close my ass up! AHHH! NOT LIKE THAT!" Naruto guessed that someone just sealed the guys butt hole.

"Me too! PLEASE! Er...I mean the healing charm..."

"Dido...healing charm please, do not close up my asshole please..."

These were the kinds of things they heard from four Slytherins in the hallway.

"Ok, so are we in trouble?" Hermione asked.

"They attacked you, why?" The head boy asked.

"Me beating Professor Snape, making them lose the house cup. Just by doing that, it made them go from being the top dogs to being losers, I bet their pure blood daddies are not going to be happy to hear that they lost the house cup, but as fourth place."

Ron then spoke up. "Slytherin is normally always expected to be at least better then one house."

"And for seven years straight they were the top, until you messed up Professor Snape." The Ravenclaw Prefect said.

Naruto was just rubbing his head. "Ok, all obvious, but what is going to happen to these guys?" He said, pointing rudely at the knocked out Slytherins.

"They will be left on the train, and taken back to hogwarts where Dumbledore will review them personally by the mind arts, Legilimency, and determine if they deserve proper punishment. But rest assured, they WILL be punished for mob attacking the boy that lived." The head boy said.

"But how will the seventh years be punished?" Hermione asked.

"They were already given their diploma, and they are adults, so its really up to you." The head boy said, then continued.

"Legal action would be best, just have Mr. Longbottom's grand mum lead the charges. Her political weight should be well enough. I will send a letter of recommendation along with a letter from Mr. Longbottom about this. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger, if you would please give me you addresses, I know that Madam Longbottom will shortly send you a letter about legal action."

"Umm..Can Neville even do that? The mob was obviously aiming at me..." naruto said, not knowing what to do. He and Hermione gave the addresses, and Neville walked up to

"But your friends would have been targeted after wards. You see this all the time in Mob Persecution. Muggle Studies taught us that."

"Alright then..." Naruto said, unsure.

Little did he know was that he did not have to worry about Harry's Aunt and Uncle anymore.

AT PRIVET DRIVE

Vernon was crawling away from his worst nightmare...

A Freak that has lost what few Marbles that he had left.

A man in a black robe was still shooting some curse at Petunia...cursing what she done to Lily's offspring.

This is why he did not want the freak from going to Hogwarts, he was afraid someone would find out about the starvation that stopped at age ten, or the beatings at age seven that stopped when he was nine.

He was scared that the freaks would find out...

He was successful apparently, because the mental scars that were left blocked all mental penetration by freaks from seeing what happened, and the freak lost all memory of what happened.

But one look at his room...

It was enough to look into their minds, and see what he had done, and that Petunia let happen.

"You know Vernon, I once loved both Lily and Petunia. Petunia had been my first crush, but then she started to hate magic, and that destroyed that road as quickly and efficiently as possible. Then Lily, I lost her because of my own stupidity, and my worst enemy got her...but I know that Lily would have killed Petunia in such a way that the dark lord would not even do...and trust me, when she was in her dark arts phase, she should have been expelled from school. In fact, I think I will use her original dark spell to kill Petunia, then you, then I will pay your sister a visit. But don't worry, I won't touch your fat child. I need him to torment Lily's child."

Vernon couldn't believe what he was hearing, make up your mind freak! Do you hate the boy or love him?

"I made up my mind a long time ago you fool. I am doing this out of love, and respect for Lily. However, I will torment Potter while doing it because I HATE him, and anyone of his brood. I will help Potter every now and then, to pay a debt, and to torment him."

This freak...he had no idea how love was, he really was a freak!

"THAT IS NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE! _**Anima iudicii lac " (Soul suck of judgement )  
**_

He shot the sparkling blue, red, and purple spell at Vernon.

"This is a spell, made by Lily, based off a dementors ability to eat souls." Snape said to Petunia as a light light came out of Vernon, and was put in a jar.

"Is that..." Petunia asked. The light was gray, with wisps of black.

"His soul? Yes, its stained. Very few souls are like this, because a dementor tends to refine a soul to make it pure. Also most people who have their souls taken have time to regret what they have done in the past, a slight repentance of the weaker crimes they have done...before the act is committed." Snape said darkly.

Snape looked at Petunia, how different she was from the beautiful young lady she was many years ago. When she was pure...

"Let's see how pure you are... Anima iudicii lac! ." He shouted at Petunia.

This soul was also gray, but only a little darkness, not as much as Vernon.

"But this time there is no dementor to purify you..." Snape said, and bottled this one also.

He would use them for a potion...fresh souls for the dark rituals he was going to do, it was time he became the next dark lord...

Or so he thought at the time.

He blew up the house, and was about to get out of there, when he was hit from behind.

SOME DARK PLACE, THREE HOURS LATER.

Snape woke up in some dark place, and wondered what was going on.

"Welcome mortal...You show promise...you are one of the forbidden Mages aren't you?"

Wha?

"I don't know what you are talking about." Snape lied. He tried to telaport away, but couldn't.

"Wizerds as you call them, and yourself. I am one of the Dark Elders , of the Elder race, You met someone who unlocked his Aura, and has Magic. This is very, very rare, considering that our worlds stayed mostly apart after the first war." The voice said, it sounded feminine.

"Yes, and if I recall, you lost." Snape said, not really caring anymore what happens to him. Potter wouldn't survive, he was weak.

"Do not mock me Wizerd! He received a gash on his arm.

"You are in violation of the Agreement, Once the Ministry finds out, war will begin again!"

"BAH! you wizerds, always lying! The immortal nicholas flamel, he came to your world for a moment, his wife created the stone based off of his rune work, and with the help of Albus Dumbledore, and left the stone in the wizerding world when they found that they could not use it, and only a person with Magic could. You broke the Agreement first, we just never called you on it, until now, when you broke it again."

Snape paled, this meant that war would happen, and it was the wizards fault.

"The Flamels came back to England at the call of this Dumbledore, and set up aura detectors upon it, to awaken anyone who passed the test of the mirror of erised, and had a strong Aura. You have a rare aura residue on you, you have taken blows by a particular aura user, a rare Aura user, one of the Night Sky, a chosen of the book of Abraham...to destroy the greatest Archon ever...The Mother of the Gods ." She ended flatly.

"What, no name?" Snape asked in a board tone.

"Names have power fool, do well to remember that. Now, I have an offer for you mortal, to make you immortal. I will give you immortality, and awaken your Aura abilities, and maybe a few other things, is you join us, and help me hunt the Flamels."

Now that was tempting...but he said a few other things.

"Can you bring back the dead?"

"Yes."

"What are the limitations?"

"A day of rest, some DNA, a body that looks like the person, or whatever form you wish, and a physical or spirtiual relative, for best results a sister if female, or a brother if male, all in relative same physical look."

"I agree. But bring back to life one person for me."

"In two days. Today you awaken, I will rest. The next day I will test you, then if you are good, I will bring back your lost one." The voice said, paused to let it sink. Then continued.

"Do we have a deal, Mortal?"

"Yes, yes we do."

NARUTO AT THE TRAIN STATION

Naruto just watched Hermione leave, Ron and Neville left a while ago. Harry already received his letter from Mrs. Longbottom about what was to be done.

Naruto was to be picked up a week later to enter a court room to deal with his end of the problem. apparently they were going to play the boy that lived card, the pure blood power card, and the attacking a muggleborn race card, and Mrs. Longbottom already had it planed.

Naruto was waiting on a bench, when a man in a suit sat next to him.

"Niccolo Machiavelli." He said, extending his hand.

"Harry Potter." Naruto said, hesitating. He could sense the same power that is in him, in this Niccolo.

But it was like snakes...

"So, how did you find your Aura powers?" He asked calmly, then continued. "Someone of your age normally doesn't reach this level with out some help."

"I don't know what your talking about..." Naruto got up to leave, then he felt a round shape on this back. A gun?

"Follow me Harry Potter, you entered a world that most people are ignorant of, and their is rarely any turning back."

Naruto followed, remembering the power of a gun from the movies that Harry every now and then got to see on the television.

Naruto kept his cool, he can get out of this. He was told to stand right next to him, and walk side by side.

"You are not even fully awakened and yet you have such power...You will be most useful."

"Useful to who?" Naruto asked.

"The Dark Elders. Its sad that I must do this to you, and I regret it."

"Then why do you do it, what ever it is?"

"Because, it is for the greater good."

"Who's greater good?"

"Everyone's."

"That is what everyone who say's the greater good says, but it is never for the greater good of the person getting dumped on."

"True, very true. But you will later find out I am helping you achieve immortal life."

"Anything to do with meteor showers and Kool-Aid?"

"No. I will make sure you stay alive, just be...respectful."

He led naruto to a car, they got in, and drove away.

Nothing will ever be the same again...for the fifth time this week.

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

Harry was laying on Naruto's bed, tired.

How could have this have happened?

Iruka was dead.

Harry knew that he could only make up for it by becoming hokage like Naruto wanted.

Harry already was talked to about what happened, and Theresa had a quest for him.

Re-unite Albion.

That was the only way.

Chakra was made, then split off of Will when Albion was destroyed by inner conflict. chakra will be destroyed, and soon only priests and people with strong souls will have the ability to access their spiritual powers, and not mix it with their physical power to make chakra, let alone will.

So, he had two choices, let the way of the ninja die just like the power of will, or save chakra, and will, by bringing back Albion.

And he had a set period of time to do this, some nations on the edges of the Elemental nations were already losing the ability to use chakra.

He was to leave Konoha once he become Jonin, with a group of his choosing, and start a new nation, Albion, and once Albion won enough nations, Fire country would stand by it, become a part of it as equals, but only if they did well enough.

Theresa took most of his goodies from the Hero bags, (And two of the hero bags.) it was not his time for such a power boost yet. All great heroes got their power over time, or all at once with huge struggle and sacrifice.

He had a basic sword, and a training bow with wooden arrows, that he didn't like using. He also had one gauntlet, the Fire Gauntlet to help him in elemental manipulation, and a Crystal to collect and store Will from his enemies after he beat them.

He more or less stayed up for the past two nights wondering how the hell he was going to handle everything.

He would had his picture taken, it was normal, and the hokage called him over for today, in fact, it was eight AM, he should get up and get ready.

Damn, Naruto had horrible taste in clothing!

After his morning preparations, he ate some ramen, (Which didn't taste as good as Naruto's memories served.)

At 8:37 he was out the door, and jogging to the hokage tower.

He got glares, he glared back, and they looked away.

Harry decided to jump on a roof.

HOLY SHIT! Naruto was strong!

He still couldn't believe how strong this boy was!

Harry was almost their, and jumped down, and landed on a box like thing.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!" A voice said as the box crumpled, and blew up a little, tossing Harry off of it.

"I am the grandson of the hokage! How dare you attack me!" A boy yelled.

"I didn't, and every ninja knows your not supposed to do camouflage on a sidewalk in a ninja village, they are common landing points." Harry said, thinking much quicker then Naruto, and using everything Naruto knew faster.

"UMMPH!" The boy said, and turned away.

"HONORABLE GRANDSON! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Harry turned to see a guy in black, a little creepy, and reminded Harry of the Muggle commercials about child predators, and not talking to strangers.

"This guy attacked me!" The kid yelled.

"No, no I didn't. He was practicing camouflage on a sidewalk in a ninja village, and they teach us in the academy to not do that or a ninja might land on you on accident. This was an accident." Harry explained quickly, not giving the little boy a chance to speak.

"Well honorable grandson think of it this way, you are getting better at Camouflage, but this boy is right, you should not camouflage on a sidewalk."

Based off of the boys face, he would bet that he didn't believe that for a moment.

His camouflage was horrible, and the only reason why Harry didn't notice what was wrong was because he did not know what to look for like Naruto would, he simply didn't have the mentality of a ninja.

Harry was mentally chastising himself, he should have noticed.

He walked to the hokage tower, and the guy cosplaying as a child predator and the child walked the other way, the kid looking back and glaring at Harry every few moments.

Harry walked in, sat down, and was soon called into the hokages office.

"Why did you call me sir?" Harry asked.

"Naruto, that dosn't sound right coming from you...are you ok...KI!" The hokage pressed his hands together and tried to dispel a genjutsu.

The hokage saw that nothing changed, and wrote it off as Ikura's death, him turning into a true hero, graduation, and the knowledge of kyubbi affecting him.

"Naruto, I am here to talk to you about your teams. Since you turned into a hero, I will let you chose your team, and the teams of your class."

Harry nodded, thinking. Ino was out.

Naruto liked Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Hinata was ok, but wired. Sasuke was his rival, like Draco, but a little more likable and not raciest.

That kid with the swords was ok, but tended to be clumsy, but was able to drain chakra like Shino could. The one Girl with the hair that can move was ok, but had no skills, and was almost as bad as naruto. The guy with the minor seal skills was also ok, and was as good as shikamaru, but not nearly as smart. The one girl with elemental abilities was wonderful, but had bad grades due to fangirling, (Not as bad of grade as Naruto though) and was very weak, with both chakra and muscle.

Most of the kids had no real skills to speak of, only thirty kids passed the test if you include Harry.

"Hokage, is their any information that I should know regarding the teams?"

"Yes, I am glad you asked!" The hokage then explained that the ninja academy passes three full classrooms of ninja every year, a mix of each classroom from that year. Their were ten classrooms, and students who get too old move on the civil defense classes. Each class room had normally fifty children.

"Five hundred students per grade." Harry muttered.

"Normally we just pass nine students per class, and let ten students be apprentices of strong ninja."

"But thirty students passes in my class..."

"Correct, we will be testing each of them in another test, and the best three teams in each class pass. One student from each class, who was stuck with bad teammates, will move on to be an apprentice."

"What if more then one in the system is exceptional?" Harry asked.

"Then they will also get an apprenticeship, or if their is enough we will form another team, and move down a little lower to get the ten students who will work with a Jonin for the rest of his career unless he surpasses the Jonin. Also, i know where you are going with this, you can only chose students from your class."

"Ok..." Harry said, and thought about it.

He asked for the basic files on the students he thought were good, and his own, and looked them over.

He came up with a selection, and stuck with it.

Shikamaru, Sakura, Jikan (The guy with minor seal skills)

Shishi (The swordsmen chakra sucker), Kiba, Ino.

Naruto, Hinata, Bara (The girl with moving hair)

Shino, Yoso (Girl with minor elemental abilities), Choji

Sasuke can be an apprentice, he was good, and his skills would be better put to use their. And his team can help the other teams on Missions to earn skill.

"Naruto...that is thirteen. We can't really afford extras."

"How much dose it cost." Harry asked.

The hokage looked to be thinking about that for a moment.

"About 81,099,712 yen per team set of three students and a good Jonin that we have to pay for."

"Wha?"

"Relax, one of the perks of being a Hero is that you normally get paid in gold on quests, NOT missions from Konoha. You have your mirror, right?"

"Yeah." Yes, the mirror. It telaported him to locations he has been before, and told him about quests that he could do. Harry looked at the Mirror, three quests were their right now.

"Oh...so...how much gold do I have to get?"

"642 gold pieces, each weigh an ounce."

Harry stopped at that.

In his world, he had easily ten times that in a fourth of one of his piles in Gringotts!

If only...

"I will start doing quests then." Harry said.

"You want to finance the three extra?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah, if it means that I will get the setup that I need. These four teams most likly will be apart of my new nation for later."

"Naruto, you mustn't talk about it until you are jonin."

"Understood."

The hokage rubbed his face.

"I will need the money soon naruto."

"How soon?"

"Within a month. Max."

Harry blanched. This was expensive!

"Alright Hokage-Sama, may I go?" Harry bowed, and the Hokage looked a little depressed, but his eyes shined a little brighter.

"Yes, you may go, remember Naruto, the teams come together tomorrow."

"Hai Hokage-sama." And Harry left the room.

The hokage was glad, proud even, that Naruto was acting like a proper ninja, but missed the less then formal way Naruto used to talk to him. It cheered him up, and it helpped him keep on going...With out that, he will not last long in this seat, it stressed the mind too much. He will have to get Jiraiya , or Tsunade , maybe even the White Fang, if he lets him out of deep covert ops.

BACK WITH HARRY

Harry walked out of the Hokage tower, and walked into a near by alley. Harry waved into an empty looking corner.

If any place looks empty near the hokage tower, its not. This place is full of ninja.

Hell, a hand appeared out of nowhere and waved back at him!

That sold Harry. Ninja were frickin' awesome.

Harry pulled out the mirror, and looked at the quests.

Talk to some girl...

Fight a gang of bullies...

Kill a rabid dog...

Harry selected the Girl, not feeling like fighting right now.

Harry saw a golden dust like trail, and followed it.

He walked for about five minuets, twisting and turning, when he saw the trail circle around a tree. He looked around it, and saw his target.

He saw a twelve year old girl, looking pretty rich, and was not bad on the eyes either. He instantly knew her name, Clare.

She looked up and spoke to him.

"Umm. Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Naruto, just a ninja who sensed someone in need of assistance." Harry said, remembering Naruto's cheesy line that he used with a little kid who was crying a few years ago. It just didn't sound right, but it worked.

"Right...a ninja. Could you help me? I need some help." She asked, with a hopeful look on her face.

Harry nodded.

"I need you to find something for me, its a scroll. You must not open it when you find it!"

"Alright, I'll find it." Harry said, and he turned around, and the golden trail led him about a mile away, where he found a trap pit.

He looked inside, and saw a scroll wedged in a bunch of spikes.

He used the levitation spell on it, and it was in his hands, when he was pushed into the pit.

He shoved chakra out reflexively at the spikes, and they blew up in front of him, destroying them, giving him a somewhat safe landing face first.

He got up, and saw someone running away. Harry was about to follow when he heard a growl.

He pulled out a kunia.

A bunch of wolves were in the pit on the sides...they were not rabid, so it was not the other quest.

Harry was in the middle of the spikes, so he was safe for now.

Harry decided to use the stunning spell, and was glad that he was beginning to learn this one back home. It was much easier to use magic, all he had to do was think of how the spell worked, and what it looked like, and try and do it.

He stunned the wolves, and jumped over the spikes, and was thinking about wither to kill the wolves or not.

He knew that he would become more powerful by beating them...More for kills.

He decided not to, and pulled out the mirror, and telaported them to the woods where he used to hang out on the out skirts of Konoha.

He then saw the golden trail going up, and he jumped up the hole, and saw a guy with a gun, and gray hair with a _Pistol_.

"So, did that pecky little gril send a ninja to retrieve the scroll? Oh well, it doesn't matter. You have the scroll, and a women in my bedchambers requested it." The man pointed the pistol at Harry, and shot twice, Harry, who saw the bullets coming, and knew it was going for his knee caps, did a basic wizard spell meant to defend against muggle bullets.

The Bullets stopped in mid air, and fell to the ground.

"A hero? My! Its been a long time since I saw a hero! With all this inferior chakra about, I was getting board with just having sex all the time and killing people so easily."

"Yes...I am a hero. Now, how do you know about heroes? They haven't been around for hundreds of years, not even the legends are talked about anymore." Harry said, remembering what Teresa mentioned.

"Because little hero, I myself am a hero, immortal and handsome at that. Now, anyway little hero, what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Harry had a spell ready, and was going to attack if this guy even twitched in a threatening manner with that finger of his.

"Uzumaki? AH! Your mother hated my guts until I saved your father from that troll...Handsome fellow him." Reaver said, then beckoned harry to follow him.

"You knew Na-...My parents?" Harry slipped, but corrected.

"Yes, yes I did, now come along, unless you have any important matters you need to attend to?" Reaver looked at him, daring him to say that he did.

Naruto's pride and compulsions must be getting to Harry, because he heatedly spoke one sentence. "I am on a quest." Reaver looked him in the eye, looked at the scroll, and shrugged, then spoke.

"Alright then, meet me at the Hokage tower in an hour, we have much to talk about. And Little hero?" This Reaver person had a gleam in his eyes.

"Its Naruto." He said rudely.

"Quit giving me lip or I will show you why I am called the hero of skill."

Harry quickly returned the scroll to the girl, who gave him 250 pieces of gold, and told him that she would send for him again should she need him.

Harry was thinking the entire way about wither or not he should even show up, this guy was clearly not a friend. But he knew things, things that he can let Naruto know once he claimed his own body.

If he ever claimed his own body.

That gave Harry shivers.

Harry left, and ran to the tower.

This guy tried to kill him...but he knew about heroes, and Naruto's Parents. This was just too important.

"Welcome Hero Uzumaki. I bet you want to know about how I know what I know..." They were walking away from the Hokage tower, and were heading for a restaurant.

"I own this place, have you ever eaten here?" Reaver said, hand on a pimp cane that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"No, they thrown a frying pan at me for other reasons." Harry said, remembering Naruto's memories about his attempts to eat at a public place.

"Ah yes, the beast in your gut. Yes, I know about it little hero." Harry was a little surprised, but his shock was cut short when a man came forward, GLARING at Harry.

"Get out de-OH! Mr. Reaver! My apologies, Let me take out the trash for you..." The man grabbed a broom, and was about to attack Harry, when Reaver shot the broom out of his hands.

"Oh, it is so sad that I can not kill people whenever I want anymore. Get out, your fired." Reaver pointed the gun at the shocked man, and shot at his heels as he ran out the door.

Harry was led to a booth, and they ordered food. A large stake each, Wine for Reaver, water for Harry, and they began their talk. But I did learn

"Naruto was it? Yes, well you are one of the last of your kind, I am an immortal, I used to sacrifice a person every few years to stay immortal, but I paid a few hundred at once and no longer have to pay any more debts. It was quite smart of myself, I took the Prisoners of a large prison in the east, and bought my immortality and eternal youth."

Harry was now on red alert, this guy was not to be fucked after a few hundred years...

"I was trying to kill you, because you had that scroll, and because you had some Will. More then the average person with potential at least."

Reaver let this sink in by taking a bite of his Stake.

"So do you know Teresa? Yes, you must, other wise you would not have became a hero so easily. That blind loon warned me about what is to come, and I don't quite like it, but she was right about the last two times I found she was involved with a hero that got in my way. Please, eat." Reaver said, seeing that Harry was not eating.

Harry got to eating after a moment, and Reaver continued.

"Teresa told me to gather Will and Chakra for the Spire, for preparation for Albion to be reformed. Now that would be absolutely delightful! I miss the simplicity of Albion..." Reaver got a far away look in his eyes, then continued.

"The majority of the world doesn't have Will, Chakra, or any other form of superpower, and life just gets so dull. I learned so many forms of art and craftsmanship just to relieve my boredom from the endless orgies that I have. You wouldn't think that having sex could get boring, but after nearly three years straight, not counting meals and bathroom breaks, changing partners, it is not all its cracked up to be..."

Harry was slightly red at that, that was something he did not need to know.

"My parents?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, your parents. Apparently your mother didn't take my sex invitation very well, and your father tried to get revenge when he heard about it, being married and all. Oh, he was handsome, and talented, but I was even more so, hero of skill and all of that."

"What do you mean by hero of skill?" Harry asked.

"Ah. Let me let you think about this little tid bit, I beat the fourth hokage with my unbeatable aim. His flashes were nothing if my bullets blew up his kunia before they could fly very far. And he couldn't use badly damaged kunia in his technique, and chakra is nothing compared to Will power once learned. I was able to destroy his speed, and beat his chakra. I learned Martial arts a long time ago, and was able to fend him off in hand to hand combat. Remember little hero, will permanently strengthens you, but chakra has flexibility to go above and beyond. And skill in hand to hand fighting will only get you so far unless your fighting someone much stronger and almost as skilled."

Harry stared at him, it made sense when he said it...

"Now that you know who your father is..." A part of Harry's mind fell to the ground, the fourth hokage?

Well, the naruto part of his brain fell down.

"And my mother?"

"Uzumaki Kushina, she beat me once, but that was because she hit where no man who appreciates his own sexually organs would hit." Reaver said, his voice going a little sour. He was cutting into his food, a little strict, with controlled anger. Yup, he's mad.

Ouch, his mom nailed him in the balls?

"Yes, I know." He said, seeing Harry's face in a wince. "Now, what is it that Teressa set you on to do?" He said, waving his chunk of stake around.

Reaver was moving from subject to subject too fast, and Harry had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Raver, can you slow down? Your moving too fast here..." Harry asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, terribly sorry little Hero, I get like this when I find something interesting and new that might be beneficiary." Reaver said, and then took a bite of stake.

"Right..." Harry knew now that thing guy was not the kind of guy you get involved in...unless you had no choice. "Teresa wishes for me to reunite Albion. To save Will."

"Ah! Then our goals are similar! Good, then this means that I don't have to kill you...What are the plans?" Reaver asked, wanting to know more.

"Can I say this in such an open area with ANBU around?" Harry asked, sensing condensed energy in the area. That had to be someone suppressing their chakra, it felt just like when wizards suppressed their magic into wands to do magic, but alien, same movements, different energy.

"Ah, so you know they are there? Good, that speeds things up a bit...Follow me." Reaver said, getting up. Harry picked up the rest of his stake, ripped open a roll, put the stake in, and started to eat it as he walk. Oh...the stake was so tender, it was easy to eat like that...

Not the time to be distracted Harry. Back on track.

Now where were we...

Reaver was leading him to a back room with seals all over the walls and on the door handles. They were about to enter when Reaver gave him a stop gesture, and spoke.

"No one can get into, or listen into, this room with out my permission." Reaver said, then gestured to the door, beckoning Harry to open it and look out sde the door.

A man was knocked out, with a glass shaddered in his hand. He was dreassed in black, and had a mask on.

ANBU.

"Well, close the door and we will begin." Reaver said.

Reaver sat down on a cushioned seat, and gestured for Harry to do the same.

"Well Uzumaki, or Namikaze if you like, will you now answer my question?"

"Well, It to rebuild Albion, its the conquest part of it all." Harry said, summing it all up.

"Wonderful, so I don't have to kill you, its hard to make bullets no a days. I could just go to other lands and buy some, but that is so dreadful and such a waste of time."

Harry stayed quite, and Reaver spoke up after an awkward silence.

"Well, I will help you on your quest, this will be the most fun I would have in one hundred and fifty years!" Reaver said, with a smirk on his face.

"Ok...Well, I will need advice on foreign diplomacy." Harry said, thinking that up on the spot.

"Good, good, I am a very good diplomat...exept for the monkey incident, and I think I learned my lesson from that..." Reaver said, as his eyes returned to a old regret look, reflecting past transgressions, but then his eyes were back to the mischievous but harmful evil that he seemed to ooze.

"Ok, so...How do I contact you?" Harry asked.

"I will contact you though that interesting little mirror of your Mr. Uzumaki." Reaver said, nodding to his pocket that held the mirror.

harry was about to leave when a question that Naruto would have asked came up.

"Do you know about the kyubbi?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes I do. It doesn't matter, I have dealt with worse then him, and your are just the host, and thus making the demon weak. I could kill both of you right now with out breaking a sweat..." For a moment there, he seemed tempted to try.

"Reaver...If you want to kill something, go to some war torn country and kill a few tyrants. Not everyone gets to shoot a tyrant." Harry said, not knowing where this attitude was coming from.

"Ah yes, that would do good for diplomacy! Kill a few tyrants, and give the nations to you. But how would you rule over them, eh?"

"I don't know. You think of a way that makes us look good, so no killing innocents." Harry said firmly.

"Alright, take the fun out of it why don't you." Reaver said sarcastically.

"Alright, and you can't whore around either, they won't follow a man whore."

Reaver gave a pout, and spoke up. "But..."

"No buts, you can get your revenge on me in a humorous, non violent way later on for all I care. Just no sex in other countries then Fire country." Harry said, not really caring, after all, what can Reaver throw at him that didn't scream over kill? Reaver, a Prank? No way in hell. This guy was a sex addict at first glance, what could he come up with? After all, he needs him alive and well, to rule over Albion.

"You will regret saying that Little hero, I know how to put together odd situations." Reaver said, then spoke up. "Right then, I will get my bags and my fill of sex, and then leave for Water country. I hear they are almost done taking out their dictator...three, four more years perhaps? I can have it done in a week." Reaver bragged.

Harry then left, and looked at the other quests. There were five now, but he knew he should get the older quest's done quick.

He choose the gang of kids, and found he was very close...he ran a few blocks, and found a bunch of kids beating up an blind middle aged woman, and was preparing to rape her.

He cracked Naruto's knuckles. This was going to hurt.

For them.

He cast a hard kockback jinx right on the guy about to pick up the ladies walking stick to use on her.

He flew into a concrete wall, and was out cold.

He then did shadow clone jutsu, and blocked the exits paths of the kids.

he then charged the gang, yelling.

"OI! LEAVE THAT OLD WOMAN ALONE!" One or two saw him, and that the paths were blocked. They ran towards him, with a brick and a stick.

He punched right though that stick with a chakra powered punch, and nailed him on the collar bone, breaking it.

He then caught the brick that was thrown at him, and threw it back twice as hard, hitting the tame in the gut.

The then got into the group, and started thrashing them, then piled the children into a heap, and he was seriously thinking about lighting them on fire.

The old woman was gasping, and Harry took her hand, and use a forbidden jutsu meant to heal any wound at the cost of one tent of the users chakra per mortal wound. He used Will to help with the grand majority of the cost, (About three percent of his chakra instead.) but the woman had at least thirty, at most fourth, and he was using his chakra earlier.

She woke up once he was half way done, and tired. She spoke up. "Have they finished me? Am I dead? No...Am I in Purgatory?" She was about to cry.

"No, your alive, I took care of the attackers, and healed some of your wounds. But we need to get to a hospital." Harry said, picking her up and dispelling his clones.

"No, take me to my house, I have a potion their that will heal me completely, I just need to get to it quickly." She said.

Harry nodded, and the golden trail showed him the way. He hopped roof tops to save time, and they were their within two minutes. How she stayed alive, Harry didn't know.

Harry opened the door, and spoke. "We are here." He put her down, and she directed him to a cabinet to get the potion, and he gave it to her.

"What is this stuff?"

"A liquid from another dimension mixed with one drop of hero water and the minerals from a gelel stone. I and my brother make it and sale it to the rich. It will make a person live for fifty years longer so long as they stay healthy."

She jugged some of it down. "And no, you can only drink it three times. Immortality can not be achieved by this..."

"How many dose this count for you?"

"Five. But I made it personally for me, so it will work for me for ten use's, but it makes me feel weak for about a month, and their is a chance that I would die..."

Harry nodded, so in order to prevent a sure death, she takes her chances and risks dying anyway for life. Why is their to lose?

What...Naruto and Harry don't think like this...What s going on?

Harry was then rewarded with nine different potions, and three of the Life longevity potions, and five hundred pieces of gold. He said it was too much, but she said that her net worth was about ten thousand times more then what she gave to him, and that she would now have his supporting vote on the civilian council would be with him from then on.

That was a shocker, so previous to this, she hated Naruto? hummm...

He helped her get to the hospital to have them watch over her, and got her brother who was just a few blocks away to visit her.

Harry then looked for the rabid dog, and killed it when it was attacking a rich merchant. He got 250 gold for that.

Harry was at a park, sitting down, looking at the five hundred pieces of gold he had. He wondered why the gold didn't weigh much. Each coin had to weigh an ounce...

Humm...

Maybe the weight of gold is much lighter to a hero?

He surged, and sighed. Three more quests to go, and 142 gold pieces to go.

Two quests gave 50 gold, and one 25 gold. He needed to pay the rest of the bill with money.

Oh well, time to figure out which quest to go on.

He looked at the quests, and chose a quest to help a bunch of kids in a quest.

He was walking into the forest, and was attacked by a few large Cats of some kind. A Mountain Lion?

Well, bye bye.

He knocked the, out, got Will from them, and transported them to the out skirts of konoha.

He sighed, and was about to leave when he heard a whine.

He looked, and their was a few...kittens? The were in separate groups, two litters. They not even able to walk yet, let alone open their eyes...

He just did a terrible thing, he transported the Puma like cat's away from their children...

But still, if he had not done this, then he would have let other people get attacked.

He decided to take them, and transport to the Kiba's families vet clinic. He telaported himself and the babies from the large cat of some kind, and noticed a change in the time of day.

It was two hours and thirty minuets later according to the mirror...

Why did it take so long?

He looked at the mirror when it changed and answered his question.

_When on a quest, time acts like as if you were actually traveling. To have time not be affected, please quit or finish the quest first, then travel. You are still on your quest, so please rush._

Harry nodded, and put the mirror back.

The large cats were whining, and they looked sick...most likely hungry.

He ran with them into the building, and started taking care of business.

He walked in, and it was very plain, he walked up to the lady at the reception desk, and tald her what happend, and that he had the litters with him.

she took them, and they got treated, got shots, for things like rabies, and cures for things like ring worm.

He was about to leave when the lady yelled to him.

"You can't just leave cats here! We have a policy, they are yours, you keep them!" She yelled at him, blocking the doorway.

He turned around, and sat at a bench.

"Ok, so what do you want?"

"fill out these forms, and I will get you the formula needed to feed them, and..." She stopped as she saw Harry print Naruto's name on the forum.

"Hold on! Your Kiba's friend, Naruto, right?" The woman at the reception table asked.

Harry looked back, she was holding a collar.

"Yeah, Is their a problem? Did Kiba want to talk to me or something? What's with the collar?" Harry asked, wondering what was going on.

"Oh, no, nothing like that, its just that Kiba had no real rival. Our rivals, the Bird clan, fell from grace a long time ago, so Kiba always felt that he had too much of an advantage over you guys because his dog would become much stronger, and could chakra later on in life. It would be great for Kiba if you can take this one yourself as a nin pet. We will give it the ninja training seals to help it learn and grow if you do, you would be doing us a favor." She said fast, like as if she trying to hurry.

Harry blanched at that, raising a pet? He was going to bump the kittens off on someone else, maybe the zoo that was under construction.

The Mirror got warm...

Harry took it out, and read what it said.

_A heroes pet will live off of what ever it kills and the Will of the Hero. This will insure that the pet will stay healthy. However, food, treats, and play time allow for more cooperation from your pet. You can train your pet with any training manual by reading it to your pet while processing the words with Will. Your pet will automatically be loyal to you once you claim him, so long as he doesn't have an owner. Once a hero claims a pet, it receives Will, and can use it. A heroes pet can die by mortal wounds, and old age. However, the heroes pet will live as long as the hero so long as it it not killed._

"Ok..." Harry said, reading the mirror.

"Great! Thank you, you won't regret this. Kiba has been complaining about their being no rivals to his mutt, this little guy will do the trick!"

Harry widened his eyes. He was getting a nin pet? Hold a tick! The last pet he had died three day's later! It was a goldfish,and Dudley knocked the bowl over, but still!

it would take YEARS for a large cat thing like that to grow up!

The woman grabbed a collar put a few metal pieces on it, and then put an ID tag on it.

"What will you name him?" She said as Harry was trying, and failing, to protest.

So it was a guy...cat thing...it didn't matter! Why was he getting a pet?

"Hold on, what kind of cat is this? Why should I, as a ninja get it, and, and..." Harry asked.

"Well, based off of its looks..."

"Like a Puma." harry supplied when she paused.

"Right, but this is a hybrid. A Puma with...Leopard? no, no...Wait, Mixed with a Panther!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" harry was now brain dead for a moment. How the hell did that mix happen in the wildlife?

"Wondering how it happened?" The lady asked seeing Harry's blank face.

"yeah, I thought this kind of thing only happens because they are domestic?"

"Not every time, its rare, but possible that it happens in the wild, but it is more likely that the parents were domestic, but were some of the cats that got loose from the Konoha Zoo that was being built a few months back, you know, the one that was delayed due to some one attacking the facility and taking animals? Enemy ninja did that attack..." She started out sounded like a teacher, but ended in scorn.

She then continued.

"Well, These guys, err...what is the name? I don't think there is a name...A Panger? Cougthers? I don't know, lets just keep calling them Pumas. Well anyway, they are like ninjas compared to bandits. They are twice as strong, slightly faster, can jump crazy higher, and have better instincts then the panther. They are also slightly stronger then the Cougar, nearly twice as fact, can jump further, and have slightly better instincts then the Cougar. When you add this up, you got an awesome nin pet, which will be even better with chakra flowing though it. Come on, intelligent, strong, fast, loyal once you put the collar on it, what more do you want?" She asked once more.

He sighed, and nodded his head.

"Can I come back in an hour or two and pick them up?"

"Sure, we just need something of importance to make sure that you come back. We don't want cats to stay here if we can't help it, or if someone else can help it."

Harry got to the mission at hand, and found that a group of young nobles were arguing over a history book.

They simply were arguing about wither Konoha had monsters in the sewers. So they paid him to go into the sewers and find out, and bring proof.

He went down, and saw monsters alright.

These things were like zombies from horror movies, but more bone like, and each time he blew one up, each individual piece would start to grow back together again.

He cleared the first room by using a forbidden fire jutsu from the forbidden scroll. They were burned to ashes...

He looked at the mirror, and asked what the monsters were.

It gave him an answer.

_Mutated Hollow Men, or Mutated Wisps are normal Hollow men or Wisps that lost the ablity to manifest when ever they wanted because of the experimentation of Orochimaru. Fire is the olny affective weapon against Mutated Hollow men, due to the fact that they regenerate and mutiply at the same time. The larger the Piece of Hollow Men, the faster the regrowth. Mutated Wisps will only come up as dead flesh/bone._

_Normal Hollow Men/Wisps are the restless souls of the dead that manifest as glowing white lights that reanimate corpses to create Hollow Men. When a Hollow Man is destroyed, the wisp will leave the body in a shape very similar to a face. Wisps will only follow dead flesh. _

_Both Mutated and Normal Hollow Men can use weapons, even guns, plan, and use Will. They may use chakra also if the Hollow Man had a usable chakra core when converted into a Hollow Man._

Harry shook his head, and continued down the sewer.

"great...the undead." Harry said, thinking that this was insane.

He put on the Fire Gauntlet, and used it to burn his way in, collecting Will inside his crystal the whole while.

He got to a room where old looking architecture was.

He explored the room, and found a chest. He opened it, and found the ingredient list for a resurrection potion. The items on the list were hard to get, and had to be done in a certain way, and only worked on someone a few moments after a fatal wound caused by physical means. (Not by old age, magic, or any physical wound covered in magic. Some magical wounds may be healed.)

He pocketed that, and the mirror warmed, and told him that he would not be able to use that for a long time.

He put the mirror back, and got back to work.

How to prove that monsters exist?

These were human like monsters, any body parts he takes back might have the children point at him for murder.

A Wisp...he could capture a wisp, and keep it inside a bottle.

He reached a large room as he thought this.

Oh fuck.

In the room was a large number of Hollow Men fighting Mutated Hollow Men, and losing.

He decided to destroy the mutated hollow men first, and used _Ijime no honoo_ (Flames of the Tormentor) The Forbidden Fire jutsu from the forbidden Scroll.

Harry did not like doing this...it was too real. Too close to killing, it felt wrong.

He Used Ijime no honoo once more, this time on the normal hollow men, and they all started to attack him. He Pulled out the sword, and smashed the normal Hollow men, and used the Fire Gauntlet on the Mutated Hollow Men.

This was tiring...He realized that he was using too much chakra on the forbidden jutsu's, and this made all the difference. Will made tired, slower then chakra!

Harry mentally whacked himself, and continued fighting...

He would have nightmares later he bet.

(After the fight.)

He bottled a normal Hollow Men Wisp, and filled the glass itself with will, as the Mirror said, and draw the guild seal on the bottom of the bottle to hold it in place. He then garbed a dead body that a Hollow man retreated out of.

"Ok...Time to collect gold."

Once he got out, he glared at the children.

He showed them the Wisp, and then the body, then released the Wisp, which took control of the body, Harry shattered it, and then captured the Wisp again.

"This, children is a monster in its purest form. That dead body there was just its lesser form. You have your answer, there are monsters in the sewer." Harry shoved his arm out, and they each payed him fifty gold coins.

This suprised Harry, he thought it was just fifty coins.

He just got 150 coins.

Harry looked at the time on his Mirror, (Handy bit of work, eh?) It was almost time to pick up his cats.

(One telaportation to the vet later.)

He choose the first cat to open his eyes for himself. The reason he knew this was the first time was because the vet gasped and said that the first Kitten opened his eyes.

"So, what is up with this guy?" Harry asked, petting the Kitten with his right hand.

"He is the one with the most potential. You should use him as your nin companion, I mean, look at him! He was looking right at you the whole time!"

She said, then spoke up again once she saw Harry nodding Naruto's head up and down in understanding.

The cat was indeed staring right at him, but not just any where, but at his face, even his eyes if you were paranoid enough.

Harry looked into the deep eyes of the Puma. Wonderful, stormy eyes that looked so cute, yet looked like they could destroy you in a moment.

"What are you going to name him?" The vet asked, gushing over how cute it was, then slapping herself, muttering about how it was a damned cat.

"Denki-fu no Uzumaki" Harry said.

"Electric winds of the whirlpool? Alright." The lady said, then picked up the collar, and handed it over to Naruto.

"This collar will give him your chakra, he will start to develop chakra coils, and he will be loyal to you, and whoever you ask him to be loyal to, unless he finds them untrustworthy."

Harry smiled, and picked up the little guy, walked to the waiting bench, showed the collar to denki, and told him his name, and did introductions.

"Hey...I am Harry Potter, Inhabiting Naruto Uzumaki's Body. I am glad to meet you, Danki-fu no Uzumaki."

"What will you do with the rest of the Cat's?" The vet asked, walking with Harry back to the front lobby.

"Well...Give them to me, and a few of these collars. I will give them to people I know. But..."

"But what?" She asked, not understanding the problem. If he could do that, then it would be wonderful! Less room taken up by cats!

"Do you know if the Kittens are closely related to each other? And If they are too closely related, do you know any breeders, we can breed this as a new species?" Harry asked, a scheme working up in his mind.

"Sure. The Kittens are too closely related, but the next generation will not be. So if you can breed the next generation, you will have several chances to make a population. I know that a few breeders have a few right now, they are sold to rich nobles that like to use them for hunting, or exotic uses. They are pricey, but we can do it for you if you pay up. Come back in a few weeks, I will have one available if you pay us ten percent interest." She said, jotting down something on a clipboard.

"Ah, ok, I will."

After ten minuets, he was ready to go, and transported the Puma's that were not his partner back home with a few shadow clones with the feeding supplies, Directions handbook to take care of them.

He took the Kitten to the Hokage tower, and before he entered, he put the collar on Denki-fu.

"Denki, lets go take the next step in this story."

o}{o

Well, sorry about the pain in the ass time it took to update...


End file.
